Akuban Knights: Episode 03
Recap 5th April, 1511 In the Great Library in Tal'Ushar, Sami opens his father's will with the other 3 around him. :Children, :If you are reading this, I am dead. I have lived a long life, and I’m happy to be reunited with my true love and children. It is not that I do not love you five, I do, but there is nothing like your first love or your first born. You will understand when you are older. :Should the state of affairs upon my death resemble those during the time of this writing, then the continent is on the precipice of all out war. If you have any goodness in your hearts, you will prepare our people for war, whether they like it or not. My greatest concern is for Scoria the Red. If we are not careful, she will one day soon rule all of Arcadia. :The first order of business, should you care at all for our people or the freedom of all Arcadians, is to arm yourself with the weapons you will need. Ronnie should have a list prepared for you of heroes and ancestors that were buried with magic weapons, tools, potions, books, scrolls, and other such things. With these tools at your disposal, I am sure you will find the path that makes the world safer. When in doubt, search the tombs of fallen heroes or our direct ancestors. I buried my brother here in Tal’Ushar with his shield and sword, I pray they will be of use to you. :I know I have been a less than perfect father, that I never really tried with any of you. For that I am sorry, but being king is hard, and losing those you love is harder. I ask for understanding, not for forgiveness. :Last but not least, let no any harm come to Yassi. I worry the other noble families will seek to harm her once I am gone. :''- King Haraziem of Akuba'' The family discuses who the 5th child could be. Yassi says there is many other children of the late King Haraziem, but none of them are acknowledged. The will was written up in 1508. The party search for more useful documents Librarian Ronnie could have hidden, but find none. Sara speaks with the son of the dead Ronnie and consoles him. There is a missing satchel. 6th to 12th April, 1511 The party rest and recover. They find out from the gravekeeper that their uncle's tomb is trapped. Budariousz orders some guards to guard the tomb. The next day the guards discover a young woman in first passageway of the crypt, decapitated by a trap. Sara talks with the head cook of the Library kitchen to find out any clues. Ronnie had finished is last food, so likely wasn't nervous. She also obains a copy of the book "Rising Smoke: The comprehensive guide to Akuban native incenses" Sami visits the Sha’zaaren representative to find out who the spell-casters in town are so he can learn new spells. They also talk about the Kobold situation outside the high walls of Tal'Ushar. 13th April, 1511 The family head to the family tomb. Outside is an undercover Town Guard who reports no one else has tried to go inside. The Town Guard offers to go with them inside, which Maya is happy to accept. Sara is nervous to go inside so says a prayer. :A little gift from the living to the dead. :We mean no harm, we pose no threat. :Lets us treat lightly so those can sleep, :Whom we came to honor here, for our ancestors weep. Down the first corridor the Town Guard is beheaded by an axe trap. Sami casts detect magic to look for magical auras. Where the axe trap was has a magical actiation zone. Maya crawls though the area and the axe swings above her head. The others then crawl though. The family head forward into the final chamber where their uncle and aunt are interred. As they enter the last chamber several undead rise, including their uncle. Their uncle says that thieves will be punished, and the undead attack. The regular undead are defeated bt Sami and Maya are knocked out and Sara heals them. The uncle's magical sword breaks in the fight. Their uncle then uses his magic shield to create a barrier to top the family from reentering the room. Sami tries to reason with their uncle, but there is only silence. Budariousz then tries insulting his uncles honor, which doesn't work. Budariousz then insults the god Bellum who his uncle worshiped. This enraged their uncle and he lowers the magical barrier and then fights the family directly again. After a long trying fight, they eventually rekill their uncle. Bud and Sara put back the remains in their graves, Sara puts her own Javelin and Shield into the grave with their uncle as replacements for his weapons. The party return to the surface and inform the city guards about the death of the guardman in the crypt. Level up Party level up to level 3 *Sara +7 HP *Maya +5 HP *Sami +5 HP *Budariousz +5 HP Category:Akuban Knights Episodes